silverfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
“And there was war in heaven: Michael and his angels fought against the dragon; and the dragon fought and his angels, And prevailed not; neither was their place found any more in heaven.” Demons Demons were once angels that rebelled against God, these once holy creatures now turned into paradies of the sins they brought upon mankind now rule the other side. Hell, the netherworld, and the underworld as it has been called by many of man is divided up among the demons that call it home. Ruled by the seven princes of hell, Lucifer (Pride), Asmodeus (Lust), Leviathan (Envy), Belphegor (Sloth), Satan (wrath), Mammon (Greed), and Beelzebub (Gluttony). Each prince rules over their own section of hell, twisting and turning their domains to suit their own wants or pleasures. All the while the souls of sinners and the fallen are tormented within these realms, burning for all of eternity or submitting to serve the demonic host. As the forces of hell grow larger their presence upon the earth increases. As humanity turns its back on each other and on the heavens, the demons sink their claws deeper into the soil of earth. Hoping to one day claim the entire planet in the name of their dark overlords. Though, not all demons were once angels. For as men began to die and turn their backs on goodness they began to change as their souls find a place in hell. Those that were weak would become nothing more than lesser demons also known as minor demons, hellspawn, or netherspawn. Creatures that could no longer think or act for themselves above a primal nature, feasting upon human agony or flesh for sustenance. Unlike angels demons are harder to classify, seeing as each demon is a twisted version of their former self. Some are molded and turned into a parody of the crimes they’ve committed before death, while others still have the ability to take the form most pleasing or terrifying to their victim. Still, even in hell there is a hierarchy. A profane perversion of the one within heaven but a hierarchy nonetheless. In the following paragraphs you the reader will come to understand the different types of demons and their ranks. Demon Types . Lesser Demons: Lesser demons as explained above hold little if any power, typically lesser demons are bestial creatures that act on instinct. These demons are typically at the beck and call of higher ranking demons. Yet, they sometimes find their way out into the human world. Killing indiscriminately and without mercy. Freeborn Freeborn demons are demons that can take a human form or possess a human vessel. These creatures are typically free to roam the earth and do so of their own accord. Each freeborn demon typically holds allegiance to one of the princes or circles of hell they came from. Yet, some freeborn demons are known as “forsaken” a type of freeborn that is out in the world on their own. Cast out from hell thus being forced to survive on their own. Tormented Tormented demons are given this name not for their own suffering or pain but due to their appearance. Most tormented demons are either incapable of taking a human appearance or simply refuse to do so. Instead they appear in their true forms to any who gaze upon them. It should be noted that the freeborn class of demons do have demonic forms but openly revert to a more human appearance to blend in with humanity. Meanwhile, the tormented openly flaunt their stature as demons. These demons are typically the ones who are hunted down with prejudice by hunters and nephilim as a means to keep the supernatural world secret. Succubu/Incubi Succubi and incubi are two demonic types specific to the second circle of hell. Followers of Asmodeus and demons given the power over lust. Able to take the form or shape that would be most appealing to their victims, these creatures feed solely off of the aura of lust. Leeching the very essence of life from their victims by every little touch. From a kiss a succubus may steal a few months from a man’s life. While the incubus may steal years off of the lives of those he sleeps with, sometimes even killing them in the process. The more a succubus or incubus feeds the stronger they grow. Ranks The ranking system in hell is rather similar to those of the human medieval world. Though that does not mean these demons follow a strict code of monarchy. Typically demons of the same rank will form internal circles that will debate and cast votes on what they will do next within their realms. Even the seven princes of hell form such a coalition, though Lucifer himself tends to always have the final say. After all, he does indeed have a silver tongue. Yet, not all demons hold a rank. Ranks are typically withheld from most demons, in fact most demons are considered serfs or lesser than those that hold rank. Hordes of souls meant to serve those that have been raised up above their kin. Knights Demonic knights consist of powerful freeborn or tormented demons that excel in using brute force. Knights typically are individuals that show the strength necessary to fight hell’s enemies and to serve their lords without failing. Demonic knights are typically gifted with a symbolic meaning of office by their betters, this can be an unholy sigil carved upon the flesh or even a physical gift. It has been noted that those knights who maintain a cool head have been called chevaliers. Barons Barons of hell are the leaders of a hellish order. Barons are considered the leaders of knights, gathering around them typically ten or twenty of their brothers and sisters to form the core of their so called “knightly orders.” Barons have been known to usurp their lords and claim their titles for themselves. Typically, that is how most barons gained their rank in the first place. Most barons were once chevaliers with a knack for Machiavellian tactics. Counts Counts of hell hold power over a portion of their lords hell. Seeing over the torture of human souls and the corruption of living mortals upon the earth. At the fingertips of the counts lie small armies of knights and hordes of demons without rank wishing to gain some power within the hellish horde. Counts themselves are beings of immense power, able to bend the powers of hell to their will and twist the reality of those that dare stand in their way. Marquess The Marquesses of hell are exceptionally powerful demons. One must be if they are going to rule over five to ten counts, including all of the counts followers. It is said a single Marquess of hell can rule over ten to thirty legions of hell. Though, not all legions are equal in number and even a rabble of a hundred demons will call themselves a “legion”. Still, the power of a marquess should never be tested. For these creatures will truly bring forth the fury of hell and a painful death. Duke Dukes of hell are the direct representatives of the seven princes to the rest of hell. Serving with loyalty to their respective princes but with a cunning that would make even the most upstart demon think twice about crossing a duke. Dukes command thousands of demons and can summon powers of hell that would challenge the Dominions of heaven themselves. Though, dukes rarely step foot onto the earth. Typically represented by one of their many lackeys who will call themselves by their duke’s name. Acting solely on behalf of their master. Princes The seven princes of hell have ruled over the dominion since their great fall from heaven. With Lucifer at their head and the rest following. It is said that these fallen angels hold powers greater than any other demon, able to simply overcome any that dare stand before them. Only the cherubim and seraphim within heaven are able to take on a prince of hell in a one on one fight; or so they say. Princes of hell demand the respect and loyalty of their followers, severely punishing any that dared to challenge their commands. Dukes of hell have been stripped entirely of hell and cast out into the hordes for simply disagreeing with their temperamental overlords. Weaknesses Collectively demons can be killed by other demons or weapons with an angelic or demonic energy. Though, humanity can banish demons through exorcisms or sacred chants. Though, a demon's strength means everything. For a mortal man with a weakly blessed blade could barely take on or kill a count of hell. Layers of Hell Here, the layers of hell shall be described in their descending order. For it is upon the moment of death that the angels of heaven and the demons of hell know the sins of their charges. The righteous shall be carried upwards into heaven by the grace of the angels while those below claim the screaming shades of those that could never overcome themselves. Lust Lust is perhaps one of the most common sins within humanity and even the supernatural themselves. For one does not only lust in the manner of the flesh but within the mind and the heart. Within this realm the souls of the damned are whipped about through violent currents of the air, their souls drug across jagged rocks, and slammed into each other. For upon these winds ride the succubi and incubi tormenting the souls of humanity by flaunting what the damned cannot possess. At the center of this horrific realm lies a palace made in the nature of vanity for the great prince Asmodeus, the demon who’s wrath rivals that of Satans. Within this palace of “perfection” lies the wants of the flesh any man could desire. Those that performed great acts of lechery are kept here, made the play things of Asmodeus or horribly twisted into new servants for the prince of lust. Gluttony Gluttony is the second circle of hell, filled with cold rains and muddy grounds. Here mankind is driven to hunger for what they could not satiate in life. The spirits of the damned feast upon the flesh of their brothers and sisters. Others still attempt to drink the life blood of their fellow man or they dive their heads into the muddy ground. Swallowing up thickened black water in an attempt to lessen their thirst. Those of humanity that could not satiate their addictions also suffer in this realm of hell. Eternally relapsing and delving deep into the evils of their own addiction, never finding peace. Thus is the price they pay for destroying the body graciously given to them by heaven. Demonic flies fat with the fluids of humanity hum in the air, laying their maggots in the backs of the souls unfortunate enough to fall victim to them. Fitting that such creatures exist within this hell. For it is Beelzebub, lord of the flies and second only to Lucifer in power that rules over this kingdom. The Lord of Flies resides within a keep of rusted iron and decaying stone. Within the walls of this dilapidated fort there is a feast of rotten fruits, vegetables, and sour drinks that would turn the stomach of any man. Yet, the demons of gluttony here feast wildly before their lord. Stuffing themselves to the near point of bursting before being driven away by the Lord of Flies himself so these gluttonous demons may unleash their hell upon the world. Greed In the hell of greed lies a land dotted with massive craters. Within each crater is a lake of molten gold, silver, and copper. Representations of the wealth that men attempted to gather or hold onto. Around the rims of these craters the spirits of the damned fight against each other, some attempting to climb out and others attempting to climb inwards. Those that wish to escape are not men of virtue but those that have hoarded wealth their entire lives. Individuals that now understand the error of their ways and no longer lust for wealth but wish to be free of it. While those pushing inwards are the individuals who have wasted their wealth and thrown it away, not out of the goodness of their hearts but in the pursuit of earthly pleasures. Each side rocks against each other, casting some deep into the molten metals of the craters while others are driven further away from their wants. Between the craters themselves demons ride upon skeletal horses made of shimmering bronze. Each demon armed with a whip they beat those that fall away from the edge of the crater. Falling upon them with horse’s hoof and demonic flail. The prince of this hell is Mammon, the demonic prince that covets earthly and otherworldly treasures. At the center of this great hell lies a palace of precious metals, surrounded by a shanty city that houses his demonic followers. Only the counts and higher ranking demons of Mammon may rest peacefully throughout the lands in their own golden keeps. Gloating over and demeaning those that gather around their respective holdings. Wrath The circle of Wrath is well documented in the counts of Dante’s Inferno and several other human sources of literature. Though, many of these writings divide wrath from violence when in reality violence is a sub-realm within Wrath. The hell itself is filled with marshlands and flowing rivers. The River Styx flows through this realm, filled with teeming masses of souls that actively wage war against each other. Fighting and dragging each other into the depths, each human soul desperately attempting to reach the surface to breathe in fresh air. When they do find this small respite they are soon drug into battle against their fellow man just to stay above the waterline. The second river to run through Wrath is the River of Boiling Blood called Phlegethon. Within these waters the soils of those that were tyrants, murderers, war makers, and those that have the blood of the innocent on their hands. Here they are never allowed to escape hell’s dark waters by demons who tear apart any who dare to exit the waters. Though, sometimes demons themselves will wade into the depths and retrieve the souls of men who would make excellent warriors for the Prince of Wrath. There are darker parts of this hell but they shall not be named nor spoken of. The fifth fallen angel Satan rules over this realm, not in a manor or a castle akin to his brothers but a tent. A city of tents surrounded Satan, here his armies gather and demons compete against each other. Waging minor wars and battles among themselves, along with the souls of the damned. Satan watches over all from his throne made up of the victims of suicide, here the great winged demon rules wrath like a bloody handed tyrant. Envy The Hell of Envy is ruled over by Leviathan. Where the hell is comprised of ever flowing waters, some regions deeper than others while some seem to be without end. The souls of those that envied the spiritual nature of their fellow man are soon swallowed by massive serpents, tortured within the stomach acid of these beasts. Such men and women who envied power are constantly beset by thousands of biting worm like creatures, chasing them eternally throughout the vast oceans of envy. Leviathan himself here takes the form of a serpent coiled in upon itself, judging over those that dare approach his location within the hell. Sloth The realm of sloth is a rather strange realm, for within this plane of existence there is eternal darkness. Where men’s souls are trapped within great divides across the land, while others still walk open the flat open surface. Only to fall headlong into one of the massive cracks in the land, being swallowed up by the massed amounts of souls within. Dog like demons run across the open plains and leap across the gorges with ease, lashing out and striking down any slow moving soul. Forcing those that were lazy in life to eternally rush onwards or be savagely struck down by their demonic overlords. Here Belphegor presides over the hell from a mansion of brick, the prince’s knights bringing forth the laziest of souls to be brought forth to Belphegor. These souls are then judged and given unique tortures that fit the demon’s form of justice. Some of those that show a shred of worthiness are then corrupted into demons themselves, just to continue the cycle. Pride The deepest of the hells and the coldest, icy rain falls from the skies, the land itself made up of frozen marshes and lakes. The souls of the prideful forever in search of warmth, wandering throughout the realm for all eternity. Here their pride is broken by the chilling winds and their flesh is constantly harried by the cold itself. This is the realm of Lucifer, the leading prince of the seven hells and who’s own pride caused the beginning of the Eternal War. The Prince of Pride and the leader of the legions of hell plots away within the darkness of his own personal hell. Twisting and turning the souls of men to do his bidding for him, playing the same game that his brothers in heaven do. Attempting to outsmart them and bring Armageddon down upon the race that caused him to fall from the heavens above. It is said that Lucifer is a calm beast, for even when he is “beaten” the beast already has another plan in motion to assure his victory.